


The Wise Woman Warrior

by Grace_Among_the_Stars



Series: Resolutions - Way of the Warrior [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Breakups, F/M, Goodbyes, Out of Character, Post-Endgame, Starfleet, alternative universe, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Among_the_Stars/pseuds/Grace_Among_the_Stars
Summary: A dialogue only piece on the Fictober prompt #14 "Some people call this Wisdom."Sentence altered to fit my vision.





	The Wise Woman Warrior

“Chakotay wait I”

“What? You what Kathryn?”

“I'm sorry okay. I had to do it though. Surely you understand that?”

“Don't do that. Don't try and reason your way out of this.”

“I'm not. I'm being honest. I had to play apart okay. It's what they expected from the captain.”

“Kathryn Janeway, every inch the fucking captain. Well you put on a great show. Starfleet got what they wanted.”

“That's why your angry isn't it? Not because I had to make that speech but because Starfleet wanted this?”

“Ever since we got home you have whored yourself to them and everything we could have is fading away. They never wanted us together and now you are playing into their hands.”

“No Chakotay that's you. You claim to be the now noble one. All forgiving and righteous but the truth is you still hate them as much as the first day we met.”

“Regardless we keep having this fight Kathryn. If we want a future together, we can't go on like this.”

“You want me to walk away from my duty?”

“You've done your God damn duty, it's time for us now.”

“You mean you though. It's either you or them?”

“I’ve never asked you to choose. I sat by your side this whole time. I can't anymore. I want a life not dependent on duty and a partner home at a reasonable time."

“I thought I could have it all. I never thought it would come down to this. I guess I should have known, this was bound to happen eventually. When you fall for the man you were sent to arrest. I've only myself to blame."

“I love you Kathryn.”

“And I love you but I'm not doing this for kicks Chakotay. I'm doing this because the world needs it right now. The rebuilding of the Federation is important to the future.”

“And me.”

“You are important to me. More important than anything but I love my job too. I believe I can make a difference."

“You are choosing them over us? Why?”

“Because they aren't making me choose.”

“Kathryn, please don't.”

“If it's not now then it will be later and I say the sooner we stop fooling ourselves the better.”

“How very strategic of you Captain. If you can't win, retreat."

“Some would call that wisdom. You called me wise yourself once. I was once your brave woman warrior, but now listen to your voice. How bitter you've become. You resent my job and I resent the man your becoming.”

“Do you love me? Did you ever?”

“You know the answer and if you don't then this is the right choice.”

“Your choice. It's always been your choice Kathryn but make no mistake if you give up on us now, you don't get to pick me up again when your bored. If we're done, then we are done!"

“You said I gave you peace once and maybe I can do that again, now.”

“Goodbye Kathryn. I hope Starfleet gives you what I can't.”

“Goodbye my Angry Warrior. Goodbye.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I wanted to write something with ansgt and try my hand at a dialogue only piece. I hadn't planned to break them up but my muse took over. I can't believe I broke up JC.


End file.
